pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery jest jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars — a także jedna z tytułowych kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Lucy Hale. Wygląd zewnętrzny Aria ma bardzo bladą skórę (charakterystyczną dla osób z skandynawskim pochodzeniem), oraz okrągłe piwne oczy. Ma ciemnobrązowe, długie włosy (w flashbackach z Alison ma jeszcze różowe pasemka). Ma około 157cm, co czyni ją najmniejszą z całej czwórki kłamczuch. Osobowość Aria jest tą "inną" grupy — najbardziej wyróżnia się na tle dziewczyn, w szczególności przed zniknięciem Alison oraz podczas 1 sezonu. Lubuje się we wszelakiej maści sztuce — intersuje się malarstwem, śpiewaniem, a w szczególności książkami i pisaniem (sama się tym zajmuje). Zwykle stara się być w tle, nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, przez co niechętnie uczęszcza na imprezy. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej rodziny, zrobiłaby dla niej wszystko. Sezon 1 Aria wraca do Rosewood wraz z mamą Ellą, ojcem Byronem i młodszym bratem Mikem, po roku spędzonym w Islandii. Powróciła z tamtąd dojrzalsza, odmieniona kobieta, która powoli wraca do starych przyjaźni. Zanim wyjechała do Islandii próbowała odnaleźć siebie. Przed swoim pierwszym dniem w liceum, idzie do baru i od razu zaczyna rozmowe z mężczyzną o imieniu Ezra. Od razu można wyczuć chemie między nimi. Kiedy idzie do szkoły następnego dnia, dowiaduje się, że facet którego poznała w łazience baru, to nikt inny jak jej nowy nauczyciel angielskiego, Fitz. Ich związek jest długotrwały, przepełniony wzlotami i upadkami. 1x01 Pilot Odcinek zaczyna się z flashbackiem, dzień przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, w którym Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily i Alison urządziły impreze w stadninie Hastingsów. Dziewczyny plotkują, piją i dzielą się sekretami aż do zaśnięcia. Gdy się budzą, zauważają że dwóch dziewczyn nie ma - Spencer i Alison. Po chwili Spencer wraca i mówi że szukała Alison, bo nie było jej nigdzie a słyszała jej krzyk. left|thumb|Aria wraca do Rosewood Rok po imprezie, w teraźniejszości, Aria i jej rodzina wracają do Rosewood po rocznym pobycie na Islandii. Aria nadal nie czuje się komfortowo z powodu tego, jak Alison tajemniczo zniknęła na imprezie, ale jej rodzice — Byron i Ella zachęcają ją by odnowiła przyjaźń z Hanną, Spencer i Emily. Następnie jedzie podwieść swojego brata — Mike'a na trening lacrosse, a sama postanawia odwiedzić bar. Tam spotyka świeżo upieczonego nauczyciela — Ezrę, który bierze ją za studentke. Obydwoje natychmiast coś poczuli do siebie. left|thumb|Aria i Ezra całują się w łazience Podczas rozmowy ze swoim ojcem, pojawia się flashback gdy Alison i Aria, roześmiane uciekają przed Moną i przyłapują ojca Arii w samochodzie, całującego się z jego uczennicą. Aria próbuje odnowić relacje z dawnymi przyjaciółkami, głównie z Emily, z którą rozmawia o transformacji Mony i Hanny i o tym, że także straciła kontakt z Spencer i Hanną po zniknięciu Alison i wyjeździe Arii. thumb|left|Alison i Aria przyłapują Byrona Gdy Aria zjawia się na lekcji angielskiego, zauważa że jej nowym nauczycielem jest Ezra, z którym całowała się w barze. Po chwili Aria dostaje anonimoego smsa podpisanego "A", o treści "Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A.""Może zabawia się z uczennicami cały czas. Dużo nauczycieli tak robi. Spytaj tatę. -A." Aria próbuje kontynuować jej relacje z Ezrą, ale on odrzuca ją mówiąc, że nic już nie jest tak samo jak kilkanaście godzin temu. Jego postawa nie trwa jednak długo — pod koniec odcinka na pogrzebie Alison znajduje ją i mówi do niej, że nie da jej odejść bez pożegnalnego pocałunku. left|thumb Później tej nocy, Aria przechodzi obok domu Mayi i zauważa Spencer, mówi, że słyszała że Hanna poszła na policje (w rzeczywistości aresztowano ją za kradzież) i że zastanawia się czy Hanna powiedziała im o "The Jenna Thing". Nagle zjawia sę Hanna i mówi że nic nie powiedziała, ponieważ przysięgły to sobie. Aria spotyka się z Emily, Spencer i Hanną na pogrzebie Alison i każda przyznaje się, że dostała wiadomość od tajemniczego "A". thumb|left|Aria odbiera smsa Po pogrzebie, Wilden, policjant z Rosewood PD oznajmia im, że niedługo będzie musiał przesłuchać dziewczyny, gdyż z racji tego, że odnaleziono ciało Alison, rozpoczęto śledztwo kto ją zamordował. Potem odchodzi, zostawiając dziewczyny przestraszone, a po chwili wszystkie w tym samym czasie dostają smsa o treści "I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A.""Wciąż tu jestem, suki. I wiem wszystko. -A." 1x02 The Jenna Thing 1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl 1x04 Can You Hear Me Now? 1x05 Reality Bites Me 1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming 1x07 The Homecoming Hangover 1x08 Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone 1x09 The Perfect Storm 1x10 Keep Your Friends Close 1x11 Moments Later 1x12 Salt Meets Wound 1x13 Know Your Frenemies 1x14 Careful What U Wish 4 1x15 If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again 1x16 Je Suis une Amie 1x17 The New Normal 1x18 The Badass Seed 1x19 A Person of Interest 1x20 Someone to Watch Over Me 1x21 Monsters in the End 1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 2x01 It's Alive 2x02 The Goodbye Look 2x03 My Name Is Trouble 2x04 Blind Dates 2x05 The Devil You Know 2x06 Never Letting Go 2x07 Surface Tension 2x08 Save the Date 2x09 Picture This 2x10 Touched by an 'A'-ngel 2x11 I Must Confess 2x12 Over My Dead Body 2x13 The First Secret 2x14 Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares 2x15 A Hot Piece of A 2x16 Let the Water Hold Me Down 2x17 The Blond Leading the Blind 2x18 A Kiss Before Lying 2x19 The Naked Truth 2x20 CTRL: A 2x21 Breaking the Code 2x22 Father Knows Best 2x23 Eye Of The Beholder 2x24 If These Dolls Could Talk 2x25 UnmAsked Sezon 3 3x01 It Happened 'That Night' 3x02 Blood Is The New Black 3x03 Kingdom of the Blind 3x04 Birds of a Feather 3x05 That Girl is Poison 3x06 The Remains of the "A" 3x07 Crazy 3x08 Stolen Kisses 3x09 The Kahn Game 3x10 What Lies Beneath 3x11 Single Fright Female 3x12 The Lady Killer Pretty Dirty Secrets 3x13 This Is A Dark Ride 3x14 She's Better Now 3x15 Mona-Mania 3x16 Misery Loves Company 3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno 3x18 Dead to Me 3x19 What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted 3x20 Hot Water 3x21 Out of Sight, Out of Mind 3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? 3x23 I'm Your Puppet 3x24 A DAngerous GAme Sezon 4 4x01 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e 4x02 Turn of the Shoe 4x03 Cat's Cradle 4x04 Face Time 4x05 Gamma Zeta Die 4x06 Under The Gun 4x07 Crash and Burn, Girl! 4x08 The Guilty Girl's Handbook 4x09 Into the Deep 4x10 The Mirror Has Three Faces 4x11 This Hoe is Going Down 4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't 4x13 Let the Maid Go 4x14 Who's In The Box? 4x15 Love ShAck, Baby 4x16 4x17 4x18 4x19 4x20 4x21 4x22 4x23 4x24 Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Rodzina Montgomery Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood